Pumpkin king and his KING?
by Jack's Dark Apprentice
Summary: WARINING: Yaoi/Bi fic. What is The Pumpkin King Jack gonna do when his wife turns into a guy by mistake? Blame Doctor Finklestien of course! But what if he starts to have feelings of the guy version of Sally? What is he gonna do?


**Disclaimer: **Is that been that long since I came here?!!!! Anyway, sorry I haven't been here in a long time, but now I'm back! OK lets gets things goin'! I do not own TNBC, it belongs to their creators, Tim Burton!

_**WARNING: **This is kinda a yaoi fic, more of a bi thing. If you don't like it then don't read it and most importantly, **do not flame me! **If you say that I didn't tell you about it, then you should've read the warning sign_..._This first chap is OK no yaoi or bi yet, but later chapters they will have it!_

ENJOY!

-------------------------------------------

In the early afternoon at the home of Halloween Town's Pumpkin King Jack Skellington, was told by his wife Sally, that Doctor Finklestein has an experiment to show him; he said it's important for the Pumpkin King to see it. Jack always gets bored of every experiments he sees from him but something tells him it's different this time. To see if it's true, he turned to Sally and asked her.

"You want to come with me, Sally? It's kinda boring to see his experiments alone."

Sally giggled the way Jack said it, he was trying to be serious but at the same time playing with her,

"Of course, Jack."

"Thank you my love..."

Jack thanked her and was about to kiss her in the lips until a bell rung, Jack mutters under his breath angrily and told her that he'll be back he walked to the door and opened it. He sighs as he knew it was the Mayor, probably asking him if he could look over the plans for next Halloween as always.

"Jack, I got the plans for next Halloween!!! I need to over with you so we can get st-"

"Mayor? I think we should go over it next week, I'm not feeling well today..."

"BUT JACK!! But it's Monday of November, we need to over it now!"

"Mayor.." he said, you can tell by his voice and his expression that he doesn't want to deal with the plans right now.

"OK... We'll go over it next weak..." he said sadly.

"Thank you...." then he closed the door behind him and goes to the kitchen.

Sally sees him stressed out and goes towards to see if she can cheer him she grabbed a chair next to stressed out Jack and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Stress out, my Pumpkin King?"

"Yes Sally, Mayor is such a girly man... I don't know why I even bother made him the Mayor of this town."

"Aw, don't worry Jack. I'm sure you both will work out, even I do agree with you that Mayor is a girly man..."

Jack chuckled softly and placed his boney hand on her left cheek and kissed her.

"Thank you Sally, you know how to cheer a guy up like me.."

"Anything for you, Jack. Anything for you..."

Sally kissed him back on the lips but soon stop and turned away from him blushly, Jack gently placed his hand on her chin and gently tilt it towards him.

"Sally don't be shy, we've been married for four years remember?"

"Yes, but..."

"Sally, I love you with all my undead heart and you know that right?"

"Yes, Jack I really do..."

"So want to do it?"

"Jack!" Sally blushingly yelled but her yelling has been covered by Jack's lips, Sally blushes again she closed her eyes and kissed him back. It's been four years since Jack married Sally and it's been great for them, Sally still blushes at every sight or kiss she did by Jack and she's happy for it. Jack placed his left hand onto Sally's lower back and Sally placed both of her arms around him, when Sally tries to step back out of the kitchen then accidentally tripped over by a couch sending her husband down with her. Jack looked at his wife, her hair almost covered her entire face he chuckled at the sight of her, Sally was abit embarrassed but chuckled with him and continued to kiss him. Jack placed his left skeletal hand over her head so they won't fall from the couch, Sally moaned as she felt a wet tongue slithered around her neck and blushed.

Jack placed his other skeletal hand under Sally's lower back and gently begins to rub it, she blushed even redder and shivered. She placed both of her legs around Jack's lower spine and also placed her arms around his neck, now it's Jack's turn to turn his face red and continued to kiss her. The atmospere in the living room turned really hot and heavy to breathe in, it's been twenty minutes since Sally told Jack to go to Dr. Finklestein's lab to look at his experiment. A few moments later, Jack realized that it's almost night and still didn't go the lab, he looked back at the kitchen to check the time, it's six thirty in the afternoon. It's too late for them to go out...

Or so what Jack thinks.

He grinned and turned back to his lover and wife, he tries to catch his breathe if he had any and told her

"It's too late for us to go so wanna call him?" he smiled.

Sally giggled and nodded, Jack helped her up to their house phone; she dialed to Dr. Finklestein's lab and waits for him to answer.

_"Hello? Who is this?"_

"Doctor? It's me Sally."

_"Sally? Oh hi my dear, how are you?"_

"I'm doing fine, Doctor. Hey listen, we're not going to go to your lab today so can we go see it tomorrow?"

_"Tomorrow? Well ok... How come you two didn't go earlier?"_

"Well uh.. I uh.. Something unexpected came up and we had to do it first... We didn't know it was that late and decided that we should go tomarrow."

_"Well OK, see you two tomarrow and don't be late! Bye."_

"Bye..." then she hung up and walked towards Jack, and sits on his lap.

"Well what did he say?"

"He said it's ok for us to go tomarrow..."

"Splendid! Now where were we?" he grinned.

Sally giggled and kissed him.

Then suddenly he picks her up bridal style and takes her to his bedroom. Once he gently puts her to bed, Jack got inside of his closet and change into his pajamas. Then he came to bed with her, and smiled sweetly at her

"You might want to put on your beautiful gown..."

"OK Jack..." she giggled and also went inside the closet.

Two minutes later she got out of the closet, her gown has long sleeves, the color on her of red and black looks really beautiful on her. The gown goes all the way to her knees, to Jack she looked really sexy in it.

"Beautiful, just simply beautiful..."

"Oh Jack..." she blushed and jumped in the bed and kissed him, Jack smiled at her and kissed her back.

----The next Morning----

Jack sleeps in the bed with Sally smiling of what they did last night, when the sun rise towards his room and light beam hits his closed eye sockets and woke up. He turned ot his wife who also woke up and kissed her on the forehead

"Good morning, My Queen."

"Good morning to you, My King..." she kissed him back and got up from bed.

"What you want for breakfast?"

"Spider pancakes, with blueberry..." he said with a smile.

"Coming right up, My King..." she said and goes to the kitchen.

Jack falls back to his bed and looked at the ceiling.

_This is going to be a splendid day for us! I wonder what the doctor is going to show me?,_ Jack thought curiously at the ceiling.

He's sure what ever it is, it's goin' to be different from his previous experiments that the doctor has shown him. Then he heard his wife calling him to get his coffee, he got out of bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

What Jack didn't know that something _is _gonna be different, but it's gonna be weird for him for the rest of his undead life...


End file.
